


i hate you (but i want you)

by sprousehart_stan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smutty, a little drabble of that scene in 3x04, young!falice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprousehart_stan/pseuds/sprousehart_stan
Summary: Hi guys!So I know that there are a lot of people who aren’t fond of Falice and I don’t want to cause any agitation with this oneshot. I believe that they were young and dumb and made mistakes like any other teenager. FP was definitely a jerk to her, no doubt about that. But I just really enjoyed the chemistry and passion between Lili and Cole in that scene and felt inspired to write a little something in regard to that.I’m sorry if I’ve hurt anyone’s opinions with this, but as a writer, I find that I am at liberty to express myself, especially during moments of inspiration. Again, this was just for the fun of it.I’d love to hear all your comments!Rhea





	i hate you (but i want you)

The second bell rang as Alice Smith pushed through the crowd, her leather boots squelching against the linoleum. Stupid North Siders. Couldn’t get out of her way. She made her way into her algebra class, heading straight to the back of the classroom. She dropped her backpack onto the floor and sunk into the corner seat.

Students were slowly filing into the class in their prim and proper sweaters, hair slicked down and shoes all shined. Alice didn’t understand why they chose to dress like that. It was so confining and prude. She preferred her lace and leather outfits which showed more skin than the rest of the school combined. Granted, she was labeled a slut for being confident to wear what she pleased. But that’s what happened when you were the lone South Sider at a school for fragile, self-obsessed, judgmental pricks. Well, maybe not the only one.

Alice looked up as another student entered the class, a blue and gold varsity jacket on his back, in complete contrast to her black Serpent jacket.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr., varsity jock and star athlete. Out of all the people who went to Riverdale High, she hated him the most. FP Jones was a traitor, a liar, a facade of a person. He put on this fraudulent image of being a North Sider, by dressing like them and acting like them. But she knew the truth. He came from the same home as her. His father was the gang leader of the South Side Serpents, the most infamous gang in Riverdale. FP was going to be the Serpent King one day and here he was, parading around in those North Side colors. Oh yes, Alice Smith hated him so so much.

And yet she couldn’t control herself around him. She was like clay in his hands, unable to keep up her own act of being a tough bitch. He was too charming, too handsome, too debonair with his trademark Jones’ ebony hair and blue eyes. One look from him would send her walls crashing down and they’d be hooking up in his truck or in the woods or in an empty classroom. And no matter how much she wished she did, she’d feel absolutely no regret whatsoever. Because even though she hated him, she wanted him. She needed him.

The final bell rang, pulling Alice out of her trance. Mrs. Davis walked in and soon she was swooped into another torturous school day.

* * *

 

_Shit shit shit_.

Alice was late to chemistry. She’d ducked out during lunch to have a smoke behind the bleachers and she hadn’t heard the bell ring. She rushed to her locker, fumbling with the lock when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

“Hey, Alice.”

Alice turned around to find FP Jones standing behind her, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, a mischievous smile on his face. His blue eyes had that look in them, the look that made all the girls in Riverdale swoon.

“What do you want FP?” she asked, exasperated and yet her heart skipped a beat.

“I don’t really feel like sitting through an entire period of physics. Mr. Calworth can be really boring sometimes.” Alice didn’t miss his tongue ever so slightly licking his lips.

She turned back to her locker, pretending to find her books, very aware of the fact that she was already five minutes late and that the hallway was completely empty, not a soul in sight.

“Well, what am I supposed to do about it?” There were butterflies in her stomach. God, she hated him for making her feel this way.

“Nothing. Just making conversation. Also, I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic today. That dark lipstick really does something to me.”

Alice felt the butterflies get wilder in her stomach and struggled to maintain her composure.

“That’s not going to work, FP. I have chemistry and plus, I already told you, I’m not doing this again.”

FP stepped right up behind her, his lips against her ear.

“I didn’t ask you for anything, Alice. I just wanted you to know how sexy you look.” His voice was husky and low, his warm breath against her neck. Alice felt her eyes close and her head tilt to the side as his fingers brushed away her hair, gliding against her skin. Jolts of electricity ran from where he touched her, leaving her wanting more.

“FP…. not now..” she tried to protest but his lips ghosted her skin, sending a shudder down her spine and she knew she was powerless to resist.

She whipped around and grabbed his face, pressing her lips against his.

“Locker room, now.” As soon as the words left her mouth, all thoughts of chemistry disappeared.

* * *

 

Alice’s back was slammed against the locker room wall as FP’s body pressed against hers, so hungry and lustful. Their mouths clashed against each other with a hot fervor, all lips and tongue. He tasted of burgers and cigarettes and peppermint, an odd yet ravenous combination. His hands were everywhere, fingers entangling themselves in her hair, tracing down her neck, running over her shoulders, sliding down her arms, and then grabbing her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her fingers ran through his curly black hair, and down to his neck, pulling him closer.

Between it all, Alice managed to get her shirt off, pushing it down her arms. His lips traveled down to her neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin. He bit the skin near her collarbone and licked the spot to soothe the sting. She hissed, pushing him back.

“No hickeys.”

He just smirked at her and then looked around the corner, making sure no one was coming. Then his lips were back on hers, angrily kissing her. Her brain was short-circuiting, and she was burning at his touch. Her body felt on fire as his hands roamed over her.

Alice’s fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons as he undid the one on her jeans. She let him pull her jeans down and heard him let out a soft whistle as his gaze drove hungrily up her barely covered body. Of all the guys she’d fucked, no one could ever make her heart beat quicken like FP could with his dangerous blue eyes that were now darkened with lust. His stare seemed to bore holes through her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

She grabbed him by his waistband and pulled him towards her, hiking a leg up around his waist and pressing her lips to his. Through his jeans, she could feel how hard he was against her crotch. She palmed him over the denim, causing him to groan. Her panties were soaking wet, and she ached for him.

FP’s hand moved to cup her breast, sliding a thumb under her bra. He rubbed her peaked nipple and she closed her eyes, enjoying the little shocks it sent coursing through her aroused body. He kissed her breast as she whined under his lips.

He hooked his thumbs into her panties, sliding them down her long legs. His hand ran up her inner leg and towards her core, pleased to find her dripping wet. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her mouth, kissing him hard and fast. She gently bit his lip, making him growl and push her harder against the wall. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, desperate to feel him inside her.

“Well aren’t you in a rush?” FP chuckled darkly but proceeded to pull down his jeans and boxers partly, causing himself to spring free. Alice’s breath hitched at the sight of his long, thick cock, so deliciously hard. It set her core pulsing and her heart pounding. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her harshly, their tongues swirling around each other’s. He trapped her between his body and the wall, his entire body against the length of hers and yet, she wanted more.

His hard length rubbed against her thigh and her arms flew tightly around his neck, fingers knotting in his hair. His hands reached around the back of her thighs and lifted her up, her legs winding themselves around his waist, their lips still interlocked. She ground against him, resulting in his fingers grasping her thighs harder. There would be bruises, but Alice didn’t give a fuck. Right now, all she wanted was him.

Their breaths were hot and heavy as he positioned himself at her opening, looking to her for her consent. She nodded and he pushed into her, causing her to moan loudly, her head tilting back and her eyebrows scrunching up. He felt so good, so big and deep.

“God, Alice, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned into her neck as he settled himself inside her. She whimpered in response.

He started thrusting into her, quick and rhythmically. He pulled out and pushed back in, over and over again. She felt euphoric, waves crashing in her ears. She nearly screamed as he hit her spot, throwing her head back against the wall a little too hard, and seeing stars. Her head was sore but the pain mingled with the feeling of him all the way up in her stomach was doing all kinds of things to her.

“You feel so good inside me,” Alice breathed, her eyes closed. Her hands ran under his shirt and over his back, causing him to shudder. Her nails dug into his back and he snarled, thrusting more roughly. One hand reached down between them, and he found her bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan from her. His thumb worked on her clit, his palm pressed against her abdomen. Alice kissed him as she was pounded against the wall, devouring the taste of nicotine.

“Harder,” she whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. He groaned and proceeded to push more brutally, each thrust causing her to feel a sharp pleasurable pain in her abdomen.

“Oh, FP,” she moaned, allowing him to kiss her mostly bare chest, reveling in his fiery touch.

His thrusts started to quicken and she knew he was close. Her own pulse throbbed and the tingling in her toes started to make their way towards her core.

“Fuck, Alice, I’m gonna come,” FP said gruffly, his thumb rubbing her clit more vigorously.

“Me too- FUCK!!!”

She couldn’t help it- she screamed as she came, her body convulsing as he suddenly came with one last thrust, burying himself deep inside her, pouring his cum into her. His body shuddered against hers, and he groaned loudly into the crook of her neck. Anyone could have overheard them but Alice didn’t care. Her body spasmed a few more times as her orgasm washed over her.

They stayed in that position for a minute, panting and gasping. He slowly pulled out of her and let her down. The air was thick with the salty smell of sweat and sex. They quickly got dressed just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Alice ran a hand down her curls and turned around to see FP pulling on his varsity jacket.

“Well, Smith, that was great as always,” he winked at her. He was still a little out of breath, she noticed.

“That was the last time, FP. And I mean it. Don’t come around asking me for favors again,” Alice said sternly, trying to convince herself that it would indeed be the last time.

“Of course,” FP answered, throwing his hands up. But the sly grin on his face said otherwise. “You’re the best, Alice.”

He kissed her full on the lips and left through the locker room door. She watched him leave, the locker room door closing shut behind him.

Alice hated that he could make her cave whenever he wanted for sex. She hated that he made her heart melt when he winked at her. She hated herself for hoping that maybe one day there would be more between them than just fucking. Because she knew it was stupid. He was Riverdale High’s most valuable student as well as the Serpent Prince. He didn’t have time to hang out with scum like her. Much less be more than just friends.

Alice Smith knew that FP Jones screwed every girl he could lay his hands on. She knew that he was nothing but a pretty face. She knew he was a fraud. And she absolutely hated his guts for being the privileged, arrogant piece of garbage that he was.

And yet, as much as she hated him, Alice Smith could not keep herself from being in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I know that there are a lot of people who aren’t fond of Falice and I don’t want to cause any agitation with this oneshot. I believe that they were young and dumb and made mistakes like any other teenager. FP was definitely a jerk to her, no doubt about that. But I just really enjoyed the chemistry and passion between Lili and Cole in that scene and felt inspired to write a little something in regard to that.  
> I’m sorry if I’ve hurt anyone’s opinions with this, but as a writer, I find that I am at liberty to express myself, especially during moments of inspiration. Again, this was just for the fun of it.  
> I’d love to hear all your comments!  
> Rhea


End file.
